Sueños de algo Imposible
by Akadiane
Summary: Desde que se separó de Lunch, existe algo en lo que Ten Shin Han no puede dejar de pensar y sin saberlo Milk lo ayudará mas de lo que él mismo imagina. One Shot reto para el budoten no fanfiction de la pagina "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"


**Aviso:Dragon Ball y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia si es solo mia XD.**

- Milk… Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? – Pregunto el guerrero con nerviosismo.

-Si, hace mucho quiero hacerlo y el hecho de que estés aquí es como una señal después de desearlo tanto… todo saldrá bien, estoy segura….solo relájate – Le respondió la viuda Son mientras veía como el guerrero se despojaba de su camisa.

-Discúlpame, es que nunca lo había hecho de esta manera y no dejo de pensar en que no debería estar aquí – insistió él un poco ruborizado.

-Te entiendo, créeme. Una mujer como yo… en mi condición de viuda, estando aquí sola, no debería hacer esto tampoco, pero…en realidad quiero hacerlo – dijo Milk un poco apenada pero decidida.

-Está bien… – El guerrero tomó aire- No esperemos más, hagámoslo!

**Sueños de algo imposible**

Hace mucho que sentía esta frustración. Ni sus entrenamientos, ni la meditación, ni siquiera la compañía de su muy estimado compañero de toda la vida, Chaoz, lograban sacarlo de ese nuevo estado tan terriblemente incómodo. Era precisamente por su amigo que se sentía así, no quería herirlo, sabía que su relación con él era especial, tal vez algo que la mayoría no podrían comprender, pero ellos sabían cómo era y pese a existir tan bello lazo, Ten shin Han simplemente no podía decirle a Chaoz el porqué de su molestia.

- Hoy tengo ganas de hacer algo especial de cenar!- Dijo el pequeño mientras flotaba al lado de su amigo camino al hogar de paso que donde se encontraban en los últimos meses. – El tríclope solo suspiro y siguió su paso.

- ¿Que te parece un poco de _Char kway teow? _Me encantan los fideos fritos! Y sé que a ti también te gustan, siempre le pedias ese plato a Lunch después de…. – Chaos se detuvo al ver la expresión del guerrero mayor.

-Ten….Lo siento no quise…. – tartamudeo el pequeño emperador. -¿Por qué te disculpas Chaoz? – Preguntó Ten con un ligero asombro. – Bueno.. Pues.. sé que no te gusta tocar el tema de Lunch – Dijo el pequeño mimo. – El hecho de que ya no esté con nosotros no significa que no podremos nombrarla, Lunch es y seguirá siendo nuestra amiga pase lo que pase.

-¿La extrañas, Ten? Porque yo a veces sí. Extraño mucho su comida –Ten shin Han solo guardó silencio y un leve suspiro se escuchó mientras aligeraba el paso. – No te preocupes Ten, yo siempre estaré a tu lado y nunca te abandonaré, sabes que yo… ehh…te.. – Chaoz no sabía cómo continuar.

- Lo sé, Chaoz, yo tampoco te abandonaré – respondió un muy sincero Ten shin Han.

Chaoz sonrió- Te hare los mejores fideos fritos que hayas probado! Ya verás! – Dijo muy animado. El triclope también sonrió y soltó otro suspiro que esta vez su amigo no escucho.

La calurosa mañana pasaba agitada para una ama de casa de la Montaña Paoz. Desde hace algún tiempo todo era alegría y felicidad para Milk. Todo el dolor y la tristeza de no tener a su amado de nuevo habían sido reemplazados por un pequeño semisaiya de cabellos alborotados, viva imagen de su padre, que desde su llegada había logrado llenar en parte el terrible vacío que había dejado Goku.

- Promete que iras con cuidado Gohan, Goten solo tiene dos años y sabes lo inquieto que es – Le advertía la mujer a Gohan mientras empacaba un sin número de cosas "basicas" que según ella el joven debía llevar a su visita al templo de Kamisama.

- Si Mamá, te lo prometo.. Pero.. eh.. en serio crees que es necesario todo esto? Solo va a ser medio dia – Dijo el joven saiya mientras se le formaba una gota de sudor al ver la gran cantidad de cosas que su madre empacaba.

- Si, es necesario. No quiero que le causes molestias a Dende y mucho menos a Piccoro. – Afirmo ella haciendo énfasis en el último nombre y haciendo una pequeña mueca. Al parecer el maestro de Gohan nunca sería de su completo agrado.

-Está bien mamá….¿podemos irnos ya? Mr popo me dijo que prepararía algo especial ya que será la primera vez que Goten vaya al templo. – dijo el joven emocionado.

- Bueno, iré a buscar a Goten para que partan lo antes posible, así los tendré temprano antes del anochecer para la cena, ¿entendido? – Dijo la morena en tono autoritario.

- Si mamá! – Respondió un Gohan ilusionado por la visita.

Y así, alistado todas las cosas y después de las mil y un recomendaciones por parte de Milk, los dos hijos de Goku montaron la nube voladora y salieron rumbo al templo sagrado.

- Los espero para la cena! Hoy haré algo especial! – gritaba la pelinegra mientras veía como la nube se perdía en el horizonte luego emitió un suspiro. Hace mucho tiempo que no se quedaba sola en casa y esa idea no le agradaba mucho, aunque prefería estar allí que acompañar a sus hijos a la esperada visita, no necesariamente porque le molestara, simplemente porque no se sentía muy cómoda y pensaba que sería más una carga que otra cosa.

Entro a la casa pensando en que haría mientras sus retoños volvían, tener tiempo para ella era algo que había olvidado hace mucho. Se sentó en el comedor y apoyada en el mentón se quedó mirando la foto familiar que había en la pared y luego bajo la mirada. Sin duda y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, lo extrañaba, le hacía falta su Goku, el que de seguro la acompañaría en ese momento de haber estado vivo y la mantendría ocupada cocinando para él o dándole las lecciones de cocina fallidas que alguna vez intentaron cuando compartieron sus escasos años juntos. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. - Ya sé que voy a hacer! Se dijo, mientras una idea iluminaba su mente. – Iré al mercado y traeré algo especial para la cena, hace un buen rato que no puedo hacer uno de mis platillos. – Habló entusiasmada para ella misma y diciendo esto se cambió sus acostumbradas ropas y fue directo a la plaza central donde iba una vez al mes.

El sol estaba en todo lo alto del cielo cuando decidió salir para hacerle el favor a su amigo. Se dirigía a la plaza de mercado más cercana que había podido encontrar, no estaba tan cerca, pero Chaoz quería cocinar y hacer el famoso _Char kway teow _que tanto le gustaba a él y solo le faltaba un ingrediente, así que el guerrero se ofreció a buscarlo aprovechando que podría caminar un poco. El guerrero no lucia muy entusiasmado, si bien él no era muy demostrativo en su forma de ser, ese día se notaba mucho más pensativo que de costumbre. – Tengo que decirle… pero cómo? No quiero herir sus sentimientos – Pensó en voz alta mientras caminaba y alcanzaba a divisar el mercado abarrotado de personas. "_¿Se sentirá mal si le digo que quiero intentar algo nuevo? Siento que hace mucho estamos en lo mismo y ya es hora de decir lo que sentimos con respecto a "eso". Desde que Lunch se fue de nuestro lado, todo cambió y tal vez intentando llenar su vacío, Chaoz sintió que podía tomar su lugar y yo….yo tampoco fui claro con él. Es mi culpa que esto llegará tan lejos y ahora nos encontremos en esta situación. Si tan solo yo pudiera…por ahora es algo imposible." _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mano toco su hombro y él se sobresaltó. – Ten Shin Han! Que sorpresa! – dijo la mujer que lo miraba sonriente. – Milk?- Pregunto el guerrero al no reconocer de inmediato a su interlocutora. –Te ves un poco… diferente.- continuó diciendo mientras la miraba un poco sorprendido.

– Te parece? Solo me arregle un poco para salir y cambiar de rutina – respondió la morena un poco apenada. – Bueno, te ves muy bien, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, prácticamente desde que Goku estaba…. – y el guerrero se frenó al pensar que podía decir algo inapropiado. – Si, lo sé, ha sido difícil sin él, pero he tratado de ser fuerte, por Gohan y Goten.

– Goten?- pregunto sumamente extrañado- No me digas que… -empezó a decir abriendo sus tres ojos

- ¿Qué estás pensando? Goten es mi otro hijo con Goku, no supe sino meses después de la batalla con Cell que había quedado embarazada. Goku no sabe de su existencia. – Explico Milk tornándose un poco triste. – ahhh entiendo – Y prefirió guardarse para si todas las hipótesis que había hecho en su cabeza, probablemente de haberlas dicho la pelinegra lo mataría.

– Y que haces por aquí? Te hacia entrenando en las montañas como siempre. – Dijo la viuda Son cambiando el tema. – Bueno si, estamos entrenando en las montañas con Chaoz, pero hoy vine a hacerle un favor, necesito conseguir un poco de _chilli _para la cena.

– Y ya lo conseguiste? Porque aquí venden uno pero no es de muy buena calidad, yo compré una buena ración el otro día que estuve en el mercado que queda más al sur y conseguí uno genial, perfecto para los platillos que solo necesitan poca cantidad, ya sabes, cada platillo es un mundo y muchas personas ignoran la importancia de los ingredientes, su calidad, textura y si son o no de una buena cosecha. – Dijo Milk como toda una experta. Ten shin Han solo la observaba y asentía en signo de aprobación aún cuando no entendía para nada a que se refería. Él nunca había tocado esos temas, debido a su vida de guerrero en constante entrenamiento no se preocupa por que menú comería, los platillos eran algo un poco exótico para él y solo los conoció muy bien cuando Lunch vivía con ellos y los hacia a diario, sin duda extrañaba esa épocas.

- Que te parece si en vez de gastar tu dinero aquí comprando algo de mala calidad, vamos a mi casa por un poco del mío? Como te dije, tengo bastante de reserva y lo puedo compartir contigo Ten, al fin y al cabo somos amigos. – Dijo la mujer sonriente y de forma amable.

- En serio? No quiero ser una molestia Milk – Dijo el guerrero un poco sorprendido

- No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, serás una muy buena compañía y podremos hablar un poco, ya que hace mucho no nos vemos. – respondió la mujer de forma decidida.

- Esta bien, si lo dices así, suena muy bien – dijo Ten dedicándole una media sonrisa. "_De verdad que cuando no está molesta y gritando puede ser muy agradable, tal vez ese lado es el que ninguno de nosotros conoció…solo Goku"._ Pensó el guerrero mientras le ayudaba a Milk con sus cosas y ambos partían para su casa en la montaña Paoz.

Después de un largo viaje, Gohan y el pequeño Goten aterrizaban en la plataforma celeste. –Hola Dende! Que gusto verte después de tanto! – Saludo Gohan al dios de la tierra muy alegre y entusiasmado.

- Sí, es cierto, ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que viniste hasta aquí a contarnos lo de tu nuevo hermanito. Es él?- Pregunto apuntando al pequeño Goten de tan solo 2 años – Pero si es idéntico Goku! Se parece mucho más que tú a tu padre! Lo siento.. no quise ofenderte – Se disculpó Dende ante su ataque de sinceridad

-No te preocupes Dende, no has dicho nada más que la verdad! Mi hermanito es igual a mi padre y yo estoy muy contento con ello – Dijo un sonriente Gohan. – Has sabido algo de los demás? – Preguntó

- Bueno, puede que suene un poco mal lo que voy a decir, pero recuerda que yo los puedo ver a todos siempre jejeje – Explicó el pequeño dios. – Aunque hace poco estuvo aquí Ten shin Han, quería hablarme sobre algo y me visitó. Parece que sigue en las montañas – Termino de decir.

- Ahh.. ya veo…tuvo que haber sido algo muy importante para venir hasta aquí – Dijo Gohan

- Se sentía un poco avergonzado por venir exclusivamente a eso, pero le dije que no importaba.- dijo Dende-

Dijiste avergonzado? Pero de qué? – Preguntó curioso Gohan

Lo siento Gohan, pero no puedo decírtelo, le prometí en mi calidad de dios de la tierra que guardaría silencio. – respondió el nameku.

-Oh.. ya veo.- Bueno espero que este bien al igual que Chaoz – Dijo el semisaiya

- Si, yo también lo espero "_Ojala haya podido resolver aquel asunto. Aun no entiendo de cuestiones y costumbres humanas, sobre todo esas cosas que los namekusei no necesitamos, pero ellos si…espero que todo salga bien. " – _Penso el pequeño Kamisama mientras miraba el horizonte y pensaba en el angustiado Ten shin Han.

- Milk… Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? – Pregunto el guerrero con nerviosismo.

-Si, hace mucho quiero hacerlo y el hecho de que estés aquí es como una señal después de desearlo tanto… todo saldrá bien, estoy segura….solo relájate – Le respondió la viuda Son mientras veía como el guerrero se despojaba de su camisa.

No sabía cómo había llegado a esto. Pero allí estaba él, intentando hacer algo que tal vez solo en sueños se vió hacer. No pudo rechazar la oferta que le hizo la ahora viuda de su amigo, era la respuesta a todos sus problemas desde que Lunch ya no estaba con él. Se sentía tan avergonzado, hasta ayuda fue a pedir una ocasión al pobre de Dende, pero al notar que el namekusei no lo entendía en sus necesidades humanas prefirió tratar de resolver el asunto por el mismo, y de la nada como la respuesta a una súplica, apareció ella.

Milk y él nunca habían sido lo que se dice "amigos" en toda su extensión. Habían compartido algunos momentos en los torneos, en Kame house o en alguna reunión esporádica de los guerreros Z, que tampoco habían sido muchas, pero encontrársela en el mercado justo ese día, sin saberlo, había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Después de llegar a la casa y ella habiéndole dado el famoso ingrediente que debía conseguir, la Viuda Son lo invito a tomar algo y él por no pasar por maleducado lo acepto. Había escuchado en muchas oportunidades los elogios que la comida de la pelinegra recibía pero no había tenido la oportunidad de probarlos por el mismo y ese día, lo comprobó. Quedó maravillado por las artes culinarias de su nueva amiga, nunca había probado pastelillos tan deliciosos como los que ella le ofreció esa tarde, tal vez comparables únicamente con los de Lunch, pero igual eran diferentes y tenían un sabor especial.

Eso fue lo que inició todo. Después de una charla, un par de cafes, pastelillos y haber recordado las anécdotas que compartieron alguna vez, el guerrero sintió la necesidad de desahogarse y contarle a ella sobre el tema que lo tenía pensando en estas últimas semanas.

-Disculpame, es que nunca lo había hecho de esta manera y no dejo de pensar en que no debería estar aquí – insistió él un poco ruborizado y tratando de pensar si no había sido un error confiarle a la mujer el secreto de alguno de sus sueños imposibles.

-Te entiendo, créeme. Una mujer como yo… en mi condición de viuda, estando aquí sola, no debería hacer esto tampoco, pero…en realidad quiero hacerlo – dijo Milk un poco apenada pero decidida. Ella tampoco supo cómo había terminado en esa situación, pero se sentía muy emocionada. La sola idea de volver a sentir lo que sentía cuando había intentado aquello con Goku, la llenaba de ilusión. Pese que estaba muy feliz desde que su pequeño Goten había llegado a su vida, en ocasiones se sentía que algo le faltaba. Dedicarse cien por ciento a los hijos y el hogar era un trabajo un tanto agotador y no le quedaba tiempo ni espacio para ella y para lo que en realidad disfrutaba.

-Está bien… – El guerrero tomó aire- No esperemos más. Hagamoslo!

Y allí estaban los dos en una situación en la que nadie se imaginó, sus corazones latían emocionados y ambos se miraban ansiosos. Estaban preparados.

-Hagámoslo Milk! Enséñame a hacer el mejor platillo que conozcas! – Exclamó un muy emocionado Ten shin Han.

-Claro que sí! Tener a alguien que se interese en lo que yo hago y que quiere que le enseñe es demasiado emocionante para mí! – Dijo muy conmovida la pelinegra. En realidad el que Ten le haya contado sobre su deseo de aprender algo de cocina la había extasiado de sobremanera, por fin podría compartir con alguien su pasión por la culinaria. Diciendo esto se pusieron manos a la obra y con mucha dedicación y paciencia Milk le explicaba paso por paso al tríclope los pasos para elaborar una deliciosa comida. Ella lo había intentado con su esposo en el pasado, pero sus intentos habían sido arruinados mayormente por la torpeza del saiyajin, así que ella había optado por contentarse con que el amara la forma en que ella cocinaba sin importar si pudiera compartir el proceso o no.

Por su parte Ten había pasado por un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones esa tarde. Desde que él y Chaoz decidieron separarse de Lunch, se había preocupado por algo que en toda su vida de guerrero nunca pensó. Algo tan subjetivo y poco importante en su vida como era la comida se había trasformado en una pesadilla desde que Chaoz decidió encargarse de cocinar en un intento desesperado de imitar el sazón de la chica bipolar. El pequeño emperador sabía que no era muy bueno en esas artes, pero aún así lo había intentado por el cariño que le tenía a su gran amigo, prácticamente su hermano, y se afligía cada vez que notaba como Ten shin Han extrañaba a Lunch, aunque el guerrero nunca lo dijese. Pero ya había encontrado la tan anhelada solución y eso lo llenaba ahora de una tranquilidad muy reconfortante. Asi siguió la tarde, maestra y alumno poniendo mucho empeño en lograr el éxito del platillo, hasta que por fin lo consiguieron.

Ya estaba el sol ocultándose y todo había terminado. Ten shin Han se sentía victorioso, casi igual que cuando ganaba alguna contienda en alguna de sus peleas, mientras se ponía su camisa, la cual se había quitado para sustituirla por un delantal rosa con pequeños bucles en los bordes, pensaba en lo raro de la situación. Nunca se había imaginado que hacer un platillo habría sido tan satisfactorio, sobre todo cuando su maestra se vio muy complacida al probar su invención y le haya elogiado mucho después diciéndole " Vaya Ten! Tienes talento para esto" .No sabía lo mucho que le había gustado hacerlo y ahora que lo había descubierto sin querer fue fascinante. Ya no tendría que herir a su amigo diciéndole lo horrible que resultaban sus comidas y que era un suplicio cada vez que el intentaba comer lo que Chaoz con tanto cariño intentaba cocinar. Ahora podría decirle que él se encargaría de esa parte sin ser tan directo y ambos disfrutarían de una buena comida después de mucho tiempo.

Se despidió de la mujer que sin querer se había convertido en su confidente y maestra ese día. Ella, le recordó el _Chilli_ que tenía que llevar y el cual había sido el responsable de toda esa pequeña aventura tan agradable. Milk sonrió y le deseo buen viaje esperando verse de nuevo y por qué no, probar de nuevo algún platillo de su nuevo discipulo. El triclope se alejó agradeciendo de nuevo mentalmente el haberle sacado ese peso de encima. Corrió contento pensando en esa idea y en lo horrible que resultaba mentir o esconder lo que sentía a una persona tan especial como su casi hermano Chaoz, pero ya no tendría nada que ocultar y contrario a eso había ganado un nuevo y muy diferente conocimiento. Se sonrió. Tal vez si no se guardara tanto las cosas que sentía sería mucho fácil…Tal vez si hubiera pensado eso antes Lunch seguiría con el…..había cosas que nunca le había dicho y se arrepentía de ello, cosas que sentía y esta vez no hablaba de comida.

FIN

**N/A: No me maten por favor! XDD**

**En realidad lo primero que pensé cuando supe de este reto fue como diablos iba a emparejar de alguna manera estos dos, y después de tanto pensarlo me di cuenta que sin un fic de por lo menos diez capítulos no lo iba a lograr XD. Tal vez algún día me inspire lo suficiente y haga algo así (A quién engaño? No puedo ver a Milk con otro que no sea Goku jejeje) Mientras, pues salió este One shot, espero les haya gustado en algo y cualquier tomatazo o recomendación con gusto lo recibiré en un review. Gracias por leer! **


End file.
